Children of the Volturi
by Victoria Taylor
Summary: After what happened with Nessie, Aro decides that he wants children of his own. Starting out to be more like experiments, Aurora and Aurelius soon become the precious children of the Volturi and maybe the secret weapons to destroying the Cullens.
1. Prologue

**Volterra, Italy  
January 17, 2008**

The room smelled of blood and death, but none of that bothered Aro as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. He couldn't believe how fascinating and wondrous a vampire and human hybrid was. Not only did he have a newborn baby girl, but he also had a newborn baby boy. Twins. He could only begin to wonder what secrets they will unfold, not to mention what abilities they might have.

The rest of the room was busy while two human servants, Heidi, and Chelsea took care of cleaning up the room. They wrapped the body of the mother in the sheets and poured out the dirty water from the children's first bath. They busied themselves while Aro and Marcus cared for the children. It didn't take long for Heidi and Chelsea to leave the room at first chance. The scent of blood and death was getting them as well as the humans who helped with the delivering. There had been a time in the delivery when the vampires couldn't handle it. They all left the room without Aro and Marcus taking note.

Aro turned to Marcus. "Twins. Can you believe it, brother? It is a shame their mother did not live," he said with a mixed of excitement and sadness. For he meant what he said, the mother of his children had potential as a vampire. They didn't get enough venom into her bloodstream before her demise. A true shame. Her heart had stopped before the venom could take effect.

Marcus held the infant boy in his arms and stared at the child. "There is strong bond between these twins of yours," he replied in usual bored tone. He didn't make a comment about the lost of the mother. She laid dead, broken and bloody, on the bed. She was wrapped up tightly like a mummy in the sheets. There wasn't anything he could do for her now, but it had been odd for him to see how strong the bond was between mother and children, even as the delivery of them were killing her.

"I'm sure it is. Twins are known for their special bonds. Come Marcus. Let us leave this room and get these babes dressed. They must look presentable to meet the rest of the Volturi." Aro began to walk toward the door. His children came first… he would deal with the "past" later. He needed just the children dressed, feed, and rested.

Marcus followed after him. He couldn't stand the scents any longer as it was. He was glad to be leaving. He did have something on his mind though. "What are you going to name them?" He asked with actually interest.

"Aurora after her mother," he paused looking at his daughter, "And Aurelius for my son." He didn't stop in his walking as he spoke. As soon as Marcus was out of the room, Aro closed the door behind him. Never to look back… he had two beautiful children after all. Their little heads were cover with black curls and had bright hazel eyes looking about everywhere. They were perfect. They showed that they had potential to be more than experiments.

---

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I know this is most likely a bad time to start a new story, but when the muses are musing, you write. I was inspired to write this story after rereading Breaking Dawn and reading some Twilight fan fictions dealing with hybrids. So this story came about and we all know Aro would do something like this. Even upsetting his mate and the rest of the Volturi with his actions. Anyway read and review please. I hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Volterra, Italy  
Seven Years Later**

Laughter escaped Marcus's lips and filled the throne room with its deep, rich echoes. Many changes have happened over the years since the births of Aurora and Aurelius. What started out as a study to satisfy Aro's curiosity and lust for obtain gifts turned into something more. Changes happened within the Volturi and most for the better. The biggest chance to occur would have to be Marcus. He was more like the man he was before Didyme's demise. Not completely as he once was… for he still felt the grief of losing his mate and the happiness she gave him. He wasn't the zombie he was seven years ago. It was all thanks to Aurora.

Before Marcus stood his niece and nephew. Both of them had grown up well. Aurora stood at the height of 5'8". She was all curves with a perfect hourglass figure and had long legs that drew the attention of any hot-blooded male. She had thigh length black hair that bounced with curls. She had a face of angel with full lips, long thick black eyelashes, and perfect bone structure. Her hazel eyes are mesmerizing, full of greens, blues and golden tints.

Aurelius wasn't half bad. He stood at the height of 6'1". He had a lean muscular built that was cover with olive tan skin. He had a face with perfect bone structure with a strong jaw line and sensual lips. His hazel eyes were framed with long, thick, black lashes. His black, curly hair was kept shaggy and not too long. He had more rugged good looks where his sister has soft, angelic good looks. Both children were a sight to behold.

"Uncle Marcus! It wasn't that funny. Anyone could have fallen into the foundation if distracted enough," complained Aurora. She placed her hands upon her hips and glared at her uncle. She turned to glare at her twin as well. Even though he wasn't laughing out loud, she knew he was holding back his laughter. If there had been more vampires in the throne room, no doubt they would be laughing at her as well.

Marcus managed to get control of himself to a point where he was only chuckling softly. "I'm sorry, dear niece. I couldn't stop myself. It's not common for our kind to be so clumsy. It sure does explain your appearance," he replied. He found himself laughing again. Aurora looked like a cat that was left out in the rain. Beautiful but half drowned.

"It's true Sis. I couldn't believe that you would ever trip, but there you were face first into the fountain. I always hear Father tell visiting nomads that you are his elegant, beautiful, graceful daughter. I guess that's not true anymore," said Aurelius in an amused tone. He smirked devilish at his twin. He was enjoying her embarrassment because it was so rare. Aurora was the perfect twin where he came in second best. He didn't mind because he knew moments like this would happen once in awhile.

"Shut up! I'm still graceful… I just got distracted. Like I said!" shouted Aurora. She was upset at both Marcus and Aurelius. They were making it more than it was. Sure it was a little funny and she was wearing soaked clothes, looking a mess. They were taking it too far. She wasn't handling them teasing her well.

Marcus stopped laughing and suddenly got serious. "It isn't like you to get distracted easily. Aurora, what pray chance was distracting you that led to your embarrassing episode in the fountain?" asked Marcus. He placed his elbows on the armrests of his throne and left his chin fall on his joined hands. His milky crimson eyes bore into Aurora's hazel eyes.

Aurora blushed and looked anywhere that wasn't Marcus. "Well… hmm… you see… there were… hmm… these boys who's thoughts were… well really flattering," she answered shyly. She has been told she's beautiful by her family and the guard, but they were bias and her full vampire family was ten times more stunning than her and her brother could ever be.

Marcus's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'flattering'?" He has a look on his face that read murder. Marcus didn't leave the Volturi Castle often, but he would go out and scare the crap of any male that thought anything crude about his niece.

Aurelius growled. "You aren't talking about those perverts with their jaws hanging open and drooling at the sight getting out of the fountain?" he asked with some bite in his voice. He had scared ten years off each of the young men's lives when he heard their lecherous thoughts about his sister. When she first stepped of the fountain, she looked like she entered a wet t-shirt contest. Hence the perverted thoughts he heard the group of hormonal teenagers.

"Aurelius I hope you took care of the situation?" Even though Marcus's voice came across as calm, but there was venom in his words. He wished he had been there to kill the little pricks. Aurora had the body and mind of a girl of seventeen, but she was still seven and so young. She needed to be more careful.

Aurelius sighed mournfully. "I didn't kill them unfortunately. I did give them good reason to fear for their lives and to stay away from Aurora. Was that good enough Uncle?" He knew the answer anyway and Marcus knew it all. So he just nodded and Aurelius grinned.

Aurora gasped. She hadn't known that her brother did such. She was a telepath but so her brother. He was able to block her from seeing such a memory. She was pissed. Those boys had been harmless and like mere mortals could hurt her. She glared icily at her uncle and twin. Then she growled lowly in her throat.

"I didn't need two overprotective morons to keep me from enjoying life. So their thoughts were not that of a gentleman's. Big deal. They are a bunch of hormonal teenagers. That's just how they think. Men think about sex a lot. May they be vampire or human or even half vampire." She paused to look pointedly at her brother. Aurelius blushed and looked away. "They thought that I was the sexiest woman that they had ever seen. That was flattery." She groaned. "I'm never going to learn anything with you two around." Aurora turned sharply away from her uncle and twin, leaving the throne room.

Marcus sighed and stood up from his seat. "Where are you going Aurora?" he asked. His eyes stared after her with an apologetic look. He didn't mean to upset her, but she did need them to be overprotective. Who else would worry about her then?

She answered without even looking back. "To find Mother and change out of these wet clothes." Aurora disappeared down the hall. She left her brother and uncle behind. She knew that they would seek her later to say sorry but yet not change their ways. That was family after all.

Marcus and Aurelius were left with just one another. "Well I think we all were overacting a bit. All in the past, we will apologize and then she will. The circle of life for us. My sister does have a nasty temper though. She's going to be mad for awhile," comment Aurelius.

"I agree young nephew. You both are so young and have much to learn. Plus it's not like we are ever going to not be protective of Aurora. She is the heart of the Volturi while you are the soul. Both of you are important to us." Marcus smiled and threw an arm around his nephew's shoulders. He knew that sometimes Aurelius didn't feel that he was as important next to his sister, but the Volturi, the Guard, and the Court cherished them both.

"Yeah, yeah. We're so young and you're so old. We are naïve and you are wise. I understand it all and what you aren't saying. Remember Uncle Marcus. I know your thoughts." Aurelius chuckled and stepped out of his uncle's slight embrace. He turned his head to the side and grinned widely. "Father wants me. Ciao." With that, he ran out the throne room.

Marcus was left alone and went to sit back down in his throne. He was left alone often enough. Maybe he should listen to his niece and nephew. Maybe he should get out more like they did. He had enjoyed hearing about their outings especially today's. It was all just a thought at the moment. Just a thought.

---

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn as well as all the characters in the saga. I own only my characters and the plot._

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you readers enjoy it as well. It started out really good, but I'm not sure about how it ended. Anyway I love seeing this new side of Marcus and I happen to love my OCs. I'm looking forward to writing more about them especially their future signature outfits. Anyway read and review please. I hope you like the chapter. Again please review. I love reviews. I need reviews to keep me from becoming depressed. _


End file.
